Jess Potter - First Year
by Helen Nurse
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a younger sister and she was raised by an alien and his three companions? This is the story of the other child who escaped the Dark Lord on that fateful Halloween night, Jessica Rose Potter. This is also the story of her first year at Hogwarts. - Doctor Who time is back about twenty years. PotterWhoLock
1. The Girl Who Lived

The day began like any other for the Doctor and Rose. They woke up and met each other in the galley, where they had breakfast and a small kiss. Ever since the Doctor's meta-crisis twin used the Chameleon arch on both himself and Donna to turn themselves into full Time Lords, the Doctor and Rose stopped ignoring their feelings towards each other and married. They had the TARDIS alone for the moment, because John and Donna had taken a fancy to tour a little village called Godric's Hollow the day after Halloween and to visit an old friend of Donna's.

* * *

John Smith, also known as the Doctor's twin, was walking in Godric's Hollow with Donna when she stopped in front of a house and began to cry. John's face paled in shock as he saw the Dark Magic that caused the roof to explode. He gently pulled Donna away from the house and started walking her back to the TARDIS when they both heard from the shrubbery next to them the wail of a child. John saw the baby with her red hair in a basket. He pulled out the basket and showed the child to Donna.

Donna looked at the child and said "She has Lily's hair. She's Lily's little girl, Jess. Hold her for a minute?" Donna gave Jess to John and placed the basket on the ground. She pulled out a stick of wood from within her purse and pointed it at the basket on the ground. A light flashed at the end of her stick and the basket changed into a wicker pram. Donna then took Jess from her blanket and transfigured it into a soft pillow, a piece of self-cleaning bedding, and a blanket. She then placed these into the pram before taking the baby back from John and placed her in the pram, covering her with the soft blanket. She looked at John, who was deep in thought because of what he just witnessed.

"You are a witch." He looked at the wand and pram. "You've been hiding this from every one you know, including your mum and granddad. Why?"

"At the beginning of the First Wizard Civil War, I decided to obliviate my Mum and Granddad so they didn't remember that I was a witch like my Da."

"You did that to protect them?" John was shocked, but not as surprised as he was to realize that she was a very good actress. "You've been holding out on us this whole time! Of course! That's how you got the second capsule in time, you used that stick thing to call it to you."

"First, yes. I hid this from you, and I am sorry. Second, it is a wand, and you better watch it before I turn you into a dog. I might forget to turn you back."

John swallowed nervously before saying "What can you do?"

"I can do almost any charm or spell ever created except for the three banned spells, and I am a Potions Master in my own right. I also can do wandless magic, so if I get mad and I'm not thinking, I can cause the MoM quite a large headache." She grinned, remembering he times spent with the Marauders, learning how to become an Animagus.

She said "Stand back real quick, I need to show you something." She grinned before crouching down. She changed until John stood before a Jaguar whose fur had a subtle tinge of red to it. It rubbed its head against his leg before swatting him with a paw on the arm before turning back into Donna again. "I'm also an unregistered Animagus. I can turn into a Jaguar. My friends could turn into a dog, a stag, and a rat. But one of them is gone now."

John sighed, and asked Donna "Would you like to return to the TARDIS now?"

"Yes. Now I have to explain this all over again to your brother and his wife." she groaned as she pulled out her mobile, which she used to call Rose "Hey, Rose. Yeah, we're heading back now. See you and the Doctor soon."

She closed her mobile with a snap before looking down the street to see a man in purple robes with a white beard appear with a crack. "John, take Jess to the TARDIS, I'll catch up to you in a minute." When she saw that he was going to protest she rolled her eyes, and grabbed him along with the baby and apparated them to an alley near the TARDIS. She pointed "The TARDIS is that way. I need to do something."

She walked away and apparated so she was within feet of Dumbledore. "You were supposed to keep them safe, Professor!" She screamed at the old man she'd looked up to when she was a student. "Now Lily and James are dead along with Harry, most likely, leaving Jess the only member of her family to survive!How can you justify this? You utter Bastard! If I see you anywhere near me, my brothers, or my sister-in-law, I will use the killing curse and I will not miss!"

Dumbledore said quietly "Jess survived? Hagrid had found only Harry last night."

"You trusted Hagrid? You are going senile, old man! He didn't know about Jess because she's only three months old! All he saw was Harry, dumbo! And no, you are not taking Jess away from me. She will be raised by me and my brothers." Her tone of voice brooked no argument. She walked off and apparated into the control room with a loud crack.

John and the Doctor looked at her in stunned silence while Rose snorted and said "Gryffindor?" Both men looked at Rose in astonishment "What?" she defended herself "It's not like you ever asked me if I was a witch."

"Ravenclaw?" Donna asked in turn as she walked over to Jess in her pram.

Rose shook her head "Gryffindor. I wasn't of the right mindset for the eagles."

Donna snorted "I would hope so. You are far too brave to be anything but a Lion."

"So... do we tell them or just give them our school books and let them learn everything the hard way?"

"Let's give them the books. It'll be fun to see them pull their hair out in frustration over not knowing about us before."

Donna and Rose shared a smile and pulled out their wands and said together "Accio Hogwarts School trunk!" From both of their rooms came two fist-sized boxes that flew over to them. Once they dropped to the floor in front of the two witches. Donna put her wand away and said "Engorgio." all four trunks returned to their proper sizes.

Rose looked at her in awe before whispering "You can do wandless magic? Who are you, really?"

Donna smiled at Rose "I am Potions Mistress Donna Noble, Half-blood witch, unregistered Animagus, and probably the only witch that scares our former headmaster."

"Why didn't you fight Voldemort yourself?"

"I did, but he almost killed me, so I will never choose sides again."

The silence was palpable as Donna opened her trunk and lifted out a black bag marked Books and tossed it to John who opened it up and exclaimed "There's a whole library in here!"

"Yes, now you go take those and read up on who we are, both you and the Doctor. Go on. Shoo!"

The Doctor and John left to go to the library until they finished reading all of the books on the two Witches that they had been living with without knowing.

Donna and Rose asked the TARDIS to create a room for Jess, where they took the tired baby and took turns watching her, while the two men continued to read all of the books Donna had given them for a month after.


	2. Ten Years and Nine Months Later

The first thing they did once Donna and Rose located their keys for Gringotts was purchase a wizard's residence outside of the town Ottery St. Catchpole named The Hourglass. When Donna first saw the monstrous three story house she complained "Its barely big enough for all of us."

Rose laughed at the shared look of surprise on her husband's and her brother-in-law's faces about Donna's statement. She pulled John and the Doctor into the house and showed them their rooms. John and Donna had the top floors, Rose and the doctor the first floor, and once Jess was old enough, She'd have her own rooms on the ground floor.

Donna left to talk to someone at the Ministry to have their fireplace connected to the Floo Network. She knew also that she needed a secure place to do her potion work, so she bought new equipment and ingredients to place in the work room she created behind the house. She also bought quidditch equipment including four Cleansweep Sixes, and a training broomstick for Jess when she's old enough. She looked at the shops on the street and saw that one was empty, and bought it for Rose to use for her clothes shop.

Once she was notified by the Ministry worker she'd been assigned for her return to the Wizarding World, she went home via Floo powder after having her purchases delivered to The Hourglass. She arrived to the sound of two full-grown Time Lords screaming like little girls at seeing her step out of the flames of the fireplace. She called upstairs to Rose "If you couldn't tell based on the two nancies down here screaming, I'm home! We've been connected to the Floo Network, so getting you to and from the shop won't be an issue now."

"What shop?" Rose said after apparating to the main room where the other three adults were near the fireplace. The Doctor and his twin winced at the sight of Rose suddenly appearing in the middle of the room.

"You were complaining about not having functional wizarding robes, so when I saw what you made for yourself, I thought that you'd like to set up your own shop." Donna shrugged and passed her the deeds to both the shop and workroom above it.

"Oh. And it would be a big hit among the Muggle-born witches and wizards that aren't fond of traditional wizarding robes." Rose mused, Accioing a pad of paper and a magic sketch pencil set that started drawing the designs in her head. She walked back up to her workroom on the first floor using the stairs as the paper and pencils followed her.

* * *

A few months passed, and Rose's shop was bustling with young witches and wizards coming in for the newest modern robes. She'd also branched out into protective robes for potion making, since Donna showed them off at the International Potion Master's Conference, Rose had begun to have customers from all over the Wizarding World.

* * *

John and the Doctor took turns babysitting Jess until she was old enough to go to school in town. The Doctor and Rose adopted her soon after she turned a year old when it was made apparent that even if the Doctor used the Chameleon Arch, they still couldn't have children of their own. After John and the Doctor only had to worry about picking her up after school, they began to become full-fledged members of the Wizarding community.

* * *

By the summer of Jess's eleventh birthday, she'd become a remarkably good chaser when her family went up against their neighbors the Weasleys. The twins Fred and George taught her all they knew about flying and pranking her parents, aunt, and uncle.

On her birthday, the Thirtieth of July, she received her letter from Hogwarts. When Donna looked at her list of books and supplies she said "We'll have to get you your first set of equipment for potions, a wand, Lockheart's books, and a familiar. Rose can make your robes and you can choose between my books and Rose's to finish off your list. We'll have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow for everything, so We'd better tell your parents and uncle."

"May I have some ice cream at Fontescue's tomorrow?"

"Yeah. We can do that."


	3. Diagon Alley

Donna took Jess to Diagon Alley the next day. They met up with her adopted parents Rose and the Doctor, and her Uncle John. They all waited outside Ollivander's for her when she went to get her wand.

When she came out with Ollivander himself behind her he said "Her wand is one of the few I've ever made like it. It is Cedar, twelve and a half inches long, with the tail feather of an Auguery and very swishy. That Auguery had appeared in my workroom one day, plucked one of its tail feathers, gave it to me, then disappeared. You're very lucky to have that wand, my dear." he looked at Jess. Turning to Rose, he said "Rosewood, Dragon Heartstring, Eleven and a half inches." Pointing at Donna he said "You went through five hundred wands before an Ebony and Chimaera scale wand at fifteen inches in length chose you. How is it?"

Donna shrugged her shoulders "It likes being back among other wands now that I'm back in Wizard Society. Used to complain about this one being magical, but sans wand. Now it complains about both of them." She pointed at John and the Doctor.

"Really? Late bloomers, are they?" he pulled John and the Doctor in behind him and shut the door.

Rose laughed and said "I can't believe it. You're right. My wand was saying almost the exact same thing."

"I knew that he was missing something when he kept on pulling out that screwdriver of his. I mean, he's brilliant, and he waves that silly metal stick around like it's a wand, so I'm guessing he is magic and was obliviated by MoM some time or another."

Forty minutes later, John and the Doctor came out smiling like little boys. Ollivander shook his head before telling the three women waiting for his answer.

"They have twin wands. Both are thirteen and a quarter inches, made of Willow, and have Demiguise fur cores. I have never seen anything like it. Even the Weasley twins have separate wand types."

After talking to Ollivander a little bit longer, John took Jess over to Magical Menagerie for her first magical creature.

* * *

As soon as Jess walked into the Menagerie the place went quiet. All of the witches and wizards turned and stared at her, after they noticed all of the animals go silent when she came in. She closed her eyes and whispered "Rafe". All of the people in there were surprised when she held her arm up to form a perch.

A few seconds later a small, male Barn Owl with golden feathers framing his face found his perch on her arm. She turned to John and said "May I have him?"

"Yes, you may. Now, I need to choose my own owl." He assumed the same pose, but he said with quiet command and authority "Artemis." Soon a large Raven sat on his arm. Amused he said "You weren't what I expected, my dear. But you and I'll get along just fine." Artemis moved to his shoulder and started to preen his wild hair with her beak. He turned to the lady at the counter and said "I will buy the bird on my shoulder and the one that's flying in circles around my niece's head, along with two perches, any food that they might need, and any books you might have on owls and Ravens."

"That'll be 30 Galleons and 5 Sickles, please. Would you also like their cages?"

"Yes, please. I can't be seen with this lovely lady on my shoulder in the middle of Muggle London, now can I?" he said while winking at her.

"No, sir. But I have a question."

"Yes?"

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Call your bird."

"Oh, right. Umm, old family tradition. You stand tall with your arm out in the form of a perch for your flying familiar and you utter the name of your familiar while thinking about what their personality traits are. The familiar will come to you and land on your arm as a way of forming a bond. When you bond with that bird, it becomes your best friend for the rest of your life, protecting you and helping you wherever you go. Go on, try it. I'll pay for your bird if you can find one that wants you."

The woman walked out from behind the counter and did as she was told and said "Cleopatra" A large Hawk landed on her arm and began preening her hair. She turned to John and said "She's a Twenty Galleon bird. I can't let you pay for her. I'll buy her myself." she looked at the bird and smiled as she gave it a perch on some books so it could watch her work.

John left the store with Artemis still perched on his shoulder while carrying two bags of supplies. Jess carried Artemis's empty cage and Rafe inside his cage, hooting peevishly at not being allowed out like Artemis. They met up with Rose at her shop, and she told them to leave everything in her workshop upstairs, and Rose told John to take Jess over to Madam Malkin's for her first set of uniform robes so she'd have them for her first week until Rose could make Jess's robes for school.

* * *

Once they were at Madam Malkin's, John waited outside, leaving Jess to deal with the huffy woman. She'd immediately put her next to the scion of the Malfoy house, Draco. He was getting his robes let out for the year. He turned to her and said "Are you going to Hogwarts this year?"

Jess mutely nodded, her senses of magic warning her that someone close by was extremely Dark. She held out her hand and said "My name is Jessica Tyler-Smith." she kept her Potter name hidden from everyone she knew due to her name's celebrity status.

"Smith... As in the Tyler-Smiths of Magical Modern Cut?"

"Yes. That's my adopted Mother. My aunt Donna Noble helped her design her protective robes for potion making. I sent a set of the robes to some of my friends at Hogwarts when he complained about his robes dragging in his potions last year."

Draco's eyes widened "You're the girl that sent Longbottom those robes? He became one of the best in our class once he wasn't knocking things over in class. Professor Snape was really mad when he stood up to him for being a bully after sneering about his Potions Robes. I quote ' If my friend hadn't sent me these, I'd probably be still melting cauldrons. She gave me these and she is twice the person you ever will be.'"

"Neville said that?" Jess was stunned that he stood up for her.

"Yeah. Apparently he'd grown up next door to her and considered her to be his best friend. Insulting you is apparently a line you don't cross with him. It seems to really bring out the Lion in him." He looked at her and studied her for a moment before saying "And I can see why."

Jess turned away and blushed, trying to seem cool and composed. When she looked back, Draco put a brighter tone in his voice and said "Hard to imagine that Potter's kid sister is going to go to Hogwarts this year. Do you have any ideas about where she's been hiding?"

"In plain sight. If I was her, I'd leave my name out of it when introducing myself and make friends with people from every house before having her name exposed. But between you and me, I think she's a little scared."

"Why?"

"Because her big brother was saved by their mother and she was saved by her father. He looks like their father, and don't you wonder if she'd look like their mother?"

"I suppose you're right." Draco mused. "Would you like to sit with me on the train?"

She shook her head "I'm sitting with Neville, but you can join us if you feel like you want to spend some time with people other than those of your house." she smiled at him.

"Oh. Well, if that's it, I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts then. I hope we can be friends, Jessica. Not because of your family's status in society, but because I honestly like you."

"I'd like you as a friend too, Draco. And my friends call me Jess."

"See you soon... Jess." He smiled as he blushed awkwardly.

Soon after, Madam Malkin had their robes ready and they signaled for their parents to come in. After that, Jess and Draco went their separate ways.

* * *

By the time Jess went back to The Hourglass, she was exhausted. Donna had bought her an expandable trunk that could house everything she needed for school, and even had a library built in. Rose took one look at the robes from Madam Malkin's and saw the spell that changed the crest spots from grey to house colors.

She tried to make it work on her robes she'd fashioned for Jess, but it refused to stick to them. Rose resigned herself to letting her wear Madam Malkin's robes until she'd been sorted. Jess thought about all of the people she'd met on her adventure in Diagon Alley, especially the blond boy named Draco.

She sent him a letter the next day inviting him and his mother to a small get-together before the term started. Draco later replied saying that his father had forbidden him form going, but sent her a wish of having a good time. Jess and Draco spent the rest of the holiday sending letters back and forth talking as they both waited impatiently for the year to begin.

All too soon, it was August 31st and Jess had packed her bags for Hogwarts. When she went to bed that night, she'd smiled at the thought that the next day she'd be on the train to Hogwarts, and meeting her older brother for the first time. As she closed her eyes she dreamed of her brother and Draco.


	4. On the Hogwarts Express

The morning came bright and early at The Hourglass, with Jess up before dawn packing her trunk with the last of her essentials, except for a small bag in which she put a change of robes for the evening, and a few books to study for school. After that, she went into her parent's bedroom and woke them up before waking her aunt and uncle. Once all of the adults had coffee, they loaded themselves into John's Range Rover, which had an undetectable extension charm on the boot, so fitting Jess's trunk and bag was no problem.

Jess held Rafe in his cage on her lap while sandwiched in between Donna and the Doctor, while Rose had the passenger seat in front as John drove. Once they got to King's Cross Station at nine, and they walked over to Platform 9 3/4. Once they were there, Jess loaded her trunk into the train and waited for her friends to show up. Neville and his grandmother were the first to arrive, and once Neville said goodbye to his Gran, they found a compartment that hadn't been reserved by one group or another and laid claim to it.

Jess said to Neville once they had gotten settled "I've got another friend that might come and share the compartment with us, so I'll be back in a bit. Just... Don't freak out when he comes in?"

"Sure. You're a little bouncier since you've met this fellow. If he hurts you in any way, I'll knock his block off." Neville had been a big brother to her ever since she and her family had moved next door. For one reason or another, he felt very protective of her and would protect her as long as he lived.

"Ok. I'll see you in a bit." she hugged him and ran off to find Draco and her other long-time friend Luna Lovegood, the daughter of the owner of the Quibbler.

She found Luna first, and after sharing their usual greeting, told her where to find their compartment.

Soon after, she found Draco arriving with his parents. She immediately introduced herself like a gently bred pure-blood girl of impeccable manners. "Hello, Lord and Lady Malfoy. My name is Jessica Smith. Your son Draco met me briefly when he was having his robes let out at Madam Malkin's in late July. I came over to greet you, and to relay a message from my Aunt, Potions Mistress Donna Noble. She told me to tell you that she had hoped that you could have joined us for a social evening last Sunday, but you had declined rather impolitely. She forgives you and hopes that our families could become better acquainted in time."

Draco's mouth had fallen open at Jess's speech and manners, but quickly pulled himself together once he'd seen the look of fury on his father's face at the missed opportunity of meeting the veritable Potions Mistress, the youngest ever to come out of Hogwarts, surpassing even the genius of the current Potions Professor at Hogwarts.

The Lord nodded his head politely and said "Draco, I hope you have a beneficial year of study at school. Do not disappoint me." He then dismissed his son and went back to the Floo chimney and waited for his wife.

She smiled at her son and said "I will always be proud of you. Have fun at school, dear." She walked over to her husband and they left.

Draco stared at his friend and said "How did you do that?"

Jess shrugged "I've seen what works on different people. Your father is of the type that is all about blood status and prestige. I focused on that when speaking to him." Smiling brightly she said "C'mon, I've already got a compartment reserved for us, so we're all set. I've got two friends to introduce you to, so be nice."

Draco looked at her with a shocked expression on his face "Since when am I not nice?"

Once they arrived at their compartment, Neville jumped up in surprise when Draco followed behind Jess into the compartment.

"He's the new friend?" Neville yelled at Jess. "He's a Slytherin!"

"And a perfectly normal person!" Jess yelled back at him. turning to Draco, she said "Here, I'll help you with your trunk."

Neville looked at Draco and muttered under his breath about Slytherin and issues of trusting a snake. Draco looked at Neville and said "I'm sorry."

Neville looked at the scion of the Malfoy family "Sorry?"

Draco took a deep breath and sighed "I'm sorry for what I did to you and your friends over the past year. Over the summer I met Jessica and we became friends and exchanged letters. She told me all about how you acted as a big brother to her when you two were growing up, and I found a new respect for you as a person. However, I'd already began to respect you after that incident with the potions master last year. Imagine my surprise when I found out that the person who sent you potions robes was Jessica."

Jess glared at Draco as she said "I told you to call me Jess."

Neville sighed and said "Well... I guess you aren't as bad as I thought either. But I am warning you. If I hear of you hurting Jess in any way, I will cause you physical harm without my wand shooting spells at you, so be good to her."

"Fair enough. May I be seated?"

"Yes."

"Good. Oh, and we better look out for Crabbe and Goyle. I'm parting ways with them this semester." Draco hid behind Jess in mock fear to make the others in the compartment laugh.

* * *

After a bit Jess wandered the train looking for her brother, Harry. When she returned to the compartment bearing sweets and sandwiches for all, she said "He's not on the train."

"Who isn't?" Draco said through a bite of one of the sandwiches.

"My brother." Jess replied. Draco and Neville nearly choked on their sandwiches.

After Draco stopped coughing he said "Come again?"

Jess sighed. "My older brother isn't here. He's in your year. And no, we look completely different from each other. I was going to wait until we got to school to tell you, but here it is." She took a deep breath and said "My full name without my adopted parents' last name on the end is Jessica Rose Potter. I'm the Girl who Lived, and My elder brother defeated Voldemort when he was a little more than year old and I was three months of age. I was adopted by Rose Tyler and her husband Doctor Smith. Doctor is his first name. I don't know why. I turned eleven on the thirtieth of July."

"I knew it all along." Luna said in the corner, softly smiling.

Neville said "Wow. My neighbor is the Girl who Lived. Don't worry." he said, seeing Jess's panicked expression "I won't change because you're suddenly a celebrity."

"And neither will I." Draco declared, suddenly very protective of the small, red-headed girl in front of him.

"You better not." she said darkly, punching both Draco and Neville in the arm, eliciting identical yelps of pain.

She then sat down and pulled out her copy of the first year's books and began to study them again. The boys looked at each other and shrugged.

Neville asked "Care for a game of Exploding Snap?"

"Don't mind if I do."

Luna shook her head as she moved next to Jess and read over her shoulder their course materials.

* * *

Once they began to near their destination, the girls evicted the boys from the compartment and put on their robes. Once they were done, They let the boys back in and left so they'd have privacy of their own.

Once they pulled up to the train station, Jess and Luna followed the other First Years to the boats and waited on the steps in front of the closed doors leading to the Great Hall.


	5. The Sorting Hat and The Girl Who Lived

Jess and Luna waited quietly in front of the Great Hall as Professor McGonagall began to speak. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses.  
They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up while you wait." She smiled and summoned a few hairbrushes and gave them to girls who helped each other with their hair once McGonagall left to join the teachers. A few minutes later the professor returned to bring them into the Great Hall.

Jess ignored the nonsense the raggedy old hat was spouting, and instead looked over at the Gryffindor table, searching for her brother. When she saw Neville giving her two thumbs up, she grinned and waited as her year-mates began to be called up to the Sorting Hat.

Finally, McGonagall called "Lovegood, Luna?"

Luna walked up to the stool and as soon as the hat was placed on her head it cried out "RAVENCLAW!"

After a little longer McGonagall called "Potter, Jessica?"

Jess walked up as the students around her whispered "the little sister of Potter." "But she's a myth!"

When she sat on the stool, the Hat talked to her in her mind "Hello, Jess. You are a welcome reprieve. Such an ordered mind! But like your brother, you have a choice. Hufflepuff or Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor. I am far braver than you think, old man." she bit back at him in her mind.

The hat chuckled at being called an old man before saying "Very well. Better be..." then audibly it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire house and one lone Slytherin applauded her as she headed to the table decked in red and gold. There she sat between Fred and Neville. A little while later, Harry and one of the other Weasleys walked in with Professor Snape. Harry stopped in front of Jess and said "Do I know you?"

Before Jess could reply, a bushy-haired girl pulled her brother into a seat next to her. After the feast was over, she whispered in Fred's ear "Could you detain Harry Potter in the Common Room, please? I need to speak with him."

Fred nodded to her and walked faster to catch up to Harry and started to talk to him as they walked to their house's Common Room.

Once everyone was there, Fred waved for Jess to come over "Harry, I'd like for you to meet an old friend of mine, Jess. Jess learned everything she knows about Quidditch from me and George. I'm going to try to have Wood give her a chance at becoming a first-year Chaser. Jess, this is Harry. Don't break him."

Jess and Harry stood looking at each other for a bit before Jess said "Would you like to sit down?"

"Sure." they sat over by the fire.

They sat in silence before Jess said "Harry, what do you remember of your family from before that Halloween?"

"I had a mother and a father, and someone else."

"Someone like a little sister, maybe?" Jess said quietly.

"I guess so. Even if I did, she was probably killed by Voldemort." Harry shrugged, looking at the flames.

"What if... What if she survived? A little sister born almost exactly a year later while your parents were in hiding, and she was raised by friends of your mother, Lily?"

Harry sighed, saying while pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation "Stop beating around the bush and say what you need to say."

"Harry, your little sister Jessica Rose Potter is going to Hogwarts this year." Jess stated very slowly with as much calm as she could muster.

"What? Where is she? Which house is she in? Tell me!" Harry jumped up and began almost running around the room in excitement.

"Harry! Calm down. She's in Gryffindor, and she's right here." She smiled as he turned towards her, staring at her with his mouth open. "Hello, big brother." she shyly smiled.

"Hi." Harry sat down in a chair with a thump and ran a hand through his hair "Wow. How have you been all these years?"

Jess grimaced "Impatient to come here and meet you. Draco says he's sorry, by the way. He's not going to bother you any more."

"You know Draco Malfoy." Harry looked surprised and more than a bit confused.

"Yes. We've been friends for a while."

Harry ran a hand through his hair "Where did you grow up?"

"I grew up at The Hourglass with my adopted parents and an aunt and uncle. Dad said that if you want to, you can come live with us starting next summer."

Harry's eyes lit up "He said that?"

Jess nodded. "He and Uncle John are adding on extra rooms for you while we're away until Christmas. Would you like for me to tell Mum to begin filing a petition to adopt you?"

Harry nodded mutely as the reality that he had a real family began to sink in.

"I'll go upstairs and write Mum, then. Oh, and if you want to know about how I was as a kid, ask Neville. We're neighbors."

Jess walked upstairs to her dormitory and wrote to Rose, telling her about her sorting and Harry's reaction to learning of her existence. She gave the letter to Rafe and he flew out, into the night with her letter.


	6. First day of Classes

When Jess woke up the morning after the Sorting Ceremony, she was surprised to see Harry waiting for her to come out of her dormitory.

"Harry! I thought you'd have gone to breakfast already."

"And miss out on walking in with my baby sister? Never." Harry looked at his sister, hoping that he'd be able to spend more time with her in-between classes.

When they got to the Great Hall, they heard Mrs. Weasley's Howler. Jess pulled him back and said "Let's spare our ears and wait until it's done talking." After a few minutes, it calmed down enough that they were able to get seats next to each other. They both tucked into large breakfasts, until Harry was startled by a raven settling a package in front of him, the card reading "From your future adopted mum, Rose." He saw that Jess had gotten a similar package, her note reading 'Congratulations on becoming a Gryffindor, love Mummy."

Jess looked at him and smiled "It's our new robes. They're all climate controlled and have protective spells so if we have an accident in Potions, we won't be burned or hurt by them in any way unless it has direct contact with our skin."

Harry was surprised by his future Mum's gift, and had to wipe away a tear before anyone could see him cry over a small thing like this. But what his sister did next surprised him even more. She had put her arms around his waist and hugged him while saying "I'm glad to have you as a big brother."

Harry put his arms around her awkwardly and said "I'm glad you're my little sister too, but it's time to get our timetables for the semester."

Jess disengaged herself from the hug as Professor McGonagall handed her and Harry their time tables. Jess said brightly "Ooh, I've got double Potions with Slytherin first!"

Harry snorted into his pumpkin juice before saying "Snape hates Gryffindor, and hates Potters most of all."

Jess turned to Harry and said "Nope, he hates Gryffindors and you because you remind him so much of our father James in your appearance minus his eyes. You've got our Mother's eyes. I look like her, but I've got our Father's eyes. It'll drive him mad, but if I confront him before class, maybe I can change his mind."

Harry blinked owlishly behind his glasses "Wow. I didn't think about it like that."

Jess shrugged before saying "I didn't expect you to. Now I have a question."

"Ask away."

"How do I get there?"

* * *

After Harry showed her the way to her first class, he went to his first of the day, Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

Jess waited impatiently for her class to start for about ten minutes, before impulsively going in after using the Accio spell to bring her potions supplies and cauldron to her. She set up in the front row at the center student table. She saw that her professor hadn't come out yet, so she decided to knock on his door, while saying "Professor? May I speak to you?"

She stepped back before Snape came out, glaring at what he'd thought was just a random Gryffindor first-year. When he saw it was Jess he stiffly said "What do you want. Potter?"

"I'd like to ask you a few questions about the potion you are having us do today."

"Oh?" Snape was surprised that the daughter of James Potter could even have an interest in Potions.

"Yes. First off, why do we need snake fangs? They have poison in them."

Snape mused for a moment before replying "You know, I honestly don't know."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." she winked at him, eliciting a rare, but honest smile from the Potions Master. "Auntie Donna said the same thing when I asked her."

"Auntie Donna? Oh, you mean Potions Mistress Donna Noble. Yes, I have heard of her."

"She told me that when you, her and my mother were in school together you fancied my mother."

Snape's smile fell a little bit "Yes, I did. She looked almost exactly like you, but you have your father's eyes."

Jess said softly "I am not Lily, and Harry is not James. Please do not treat us like we are carbon copies of them. We are ourselves. I hope you can remember that."

Snape looked down at the miniature version of Lily, no. No, she is Jessica Potter. Jessica Potter and her elder brother is Harry Potter. He smiled and said "Of course, Miss Potter. I won't make that mistake again."

Jess sighed in relief "Thank you. For everything and for protecting him last year. I know you hated it."

"It was my pleasure." Snape smiled at his new favorite student.

"Liar." she grinned back, eliciting a chuckle from her first and favorite teacher.

Once the class arrived, he'd paired the Gryffindors and Slytherins up with each other, with a spot next to Jess open. He instructed them on how to make a Cure for Boils and watched the students get to work. He almost smiled at how good Jess was at making the end of class she'd been the only successful maker of the potion. However, no one's cauldron had melted.

* * *

After double Potions, it was time for lunch. Jess grabbed a sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice before she went outside to enjoy the outside air. Once lunch was finished, Harry wished her good luck at her first flying lesson.

Madam Hooch strode purposefully onto the grass where two rows of brooms laid.

She took notice that all of the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were standing in a huddle while a short, red-haired Gryffindor stood protectively in front of a smaller, crying Ravenclaw while yelling at a taller, and well-built first-year Gryffindor. The girl was yelling "You are the reason our House gets a bad name! Just because Luna is in Ravenclaw doesn't mean you can use her as a punching bag!" Madam Hooch smiled thinking that even though this girl was the daughter of Lily Evans, she certainly had Donna Noble's temper. "If you ever harm her again, I will beat you to a pulp with my bare hands, make no mistake." she turned to the rest of her year-mates "And that goes for you lot as well! And tell the idiots in Slytherin and your friends in Hufflepuff as well, because Luna Lovegood is Protected!"

"Well said!" Madam Hooch said, finally making her presence known. "Well? Line up!"

As the students hurried to comply she walked over to Jess and said "Well done, miss Potter. I could have sworn that I was looking at your Aunt Donna from her first year." Madam Hooch smiled before challenging her "Now, let's see if you can do as well as your brother did last year."

Turning to the class she said "Well? What are you waiting for? Stick your right hand over the broom and say up."

"Up!" students exclaimed, with some students having their brooms come up faster than others. Then everyone stopped and looked as they saw that Jess hadn't moved, except that her eyes had closed and her hand was above her broom, then without her saying a word, the broom shot up into her hand, and she opened her eyes while smiling to herself in apparent satisfaction.

Madam Hooch thought about how similar her calling of the broom was to that of her mother Lily, who'd been very good at wandless and silent magic. From there, the class progressed normally, and thankfully, no one was hurt like last year.

After the class was over, and the brooms were put away, it was time for dinner. Harry waited for Jess and once again saved her a seat in-between him and Neville, who he'd become closer to because of his knowledge of Jess when she was growing up, and his future adopted family.

"Hey, Harry!" Jess exclaimed before giving him a hug.

"And what about me?" Neville objected in mock jealousy.

"I'm sorry." she gave Neville a hug and asked both her brother and neighbor "How was your first day of classes?"

"It was horrible." Harry and Neville said at the same time.

Jess looked at both of them with a smile "Lockheart, huh?"

"How'd you guess?" Neville said with a glum expression.

"He tried to marry Donna." Jess said as little emotion and facial expression as possible.

Neville sprayed his pumpkin over his plate, gasping "He did what?"

Harry said "Who's Donna?"

"Our aunt. Well, adopted aunt. She's the Potions Mistress Donna Noble."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise "You mean that I'll be living under the same roof as the woman that knew everything about our family?"

"Yup."

Quietly he said "Then why didn't they adopt me before?"

Jess held his arm and said "I don't know. Maybe you should ask Donna. Write her a letter, maybe she'd be able to shed some light on the subject."

Harry put an arm around his little sister's shoulders and said "I will. But let's move to a happier subject. What's this I'm hearing about you calling out the entire house on being bullies?" When Jess started to look at him with an expression that Harry later named Danger, he said "Hey, I agree with you. And who is the girl that is now under the protection of the Potters?"

"Luna Lovegood. She's in my year and a Ravenclaw."

"Lovegood... Short? Blonde hair?"

"Yes. She's another of our neighbors."

"Oh. Well I'd like to meet her soon. Let's finish our meal so I can go and write that letter to our aunt."

After they finished dinner, Jess went up to bed to study for an hour before putting out the lights, but Harry stayed up by the fireplace and wrote a letter to his Aunt Donna.

Once it was finished, he took the letter to Jess's owl Rafe in the Owlery. He held out a dormouse and asked "Would you please send this to Donna Noble? I don't know where she is, but since your Jess's owl I thought you might." Rafe hooted softly and held out his leg. Harry attached it to his leg and gave him the dormouse as thanks. Rafe flew off into the night.

When Harry went back to the common room, he passed by Hermione and Ron, briefly saying hello before going upstairs to bed. Harry's friends looked at each other and shrugged, hoping that he'd tell them why he'd been spending so much time with a first-year. After another hour, everyone was asleep. What would happen the next morning at The Hourglass when Donna received Harry's letter would change Hogwarts history forever.


	7. Harry's Letter

When Donna found a letter for her on the table, she sat down and read it to herself aloud "Dear Aunt Donna,  
Why didn't you adopt me when you adopted my little sister Jess?  
You know so much about my past, and yet you let Dumbledore put me in the care of my mother's sister Petunia Drusley. If you didn't know that was where I had grown up, then I forgive you. But if I have to spend another day with those bigoted people next summer, I will do something that I will later regret.  
And one more question, why did Dumbledore never tell me about you or my sister?

I hope to hear from you soon. Your nephew,

Harry Tyler-Smith"

Donna set down the letter gently on the table before yelling so her brothers and sister-in-law could hear her in their rooms "DAMN YOU DUMBLEDORE! ANYBODY IN THIS HOUSE THAT IS AWAKE NEEDS TO BE DOWN HERE NOW! FAMILY MEETING IN THIRTY SECONDS!"

Once everyone was present, Donna handed the letter to the Doctor. Once he finished reading the letter aloud, everyone was yelling profanity except for Rose, who simply said "He used our name."

"When can I go and yell at him?" John asked the Doctor, his voice dangerously calm and even.

"After I send him a bloody Howler. And it will be delivered to him during breakfast in the Great Hall."

Donna then went to her workroom and began to craft a Howler for her former headmaster.


	8. The Howler

A week later, and no reply had come to Harry from Donna, and he was becoming a bit angry at the silent treatment he was receiving. He still waited for Jess every morning, and enjoyed her company at the table during breakfast. That morning, once the mail arrived, Harry received a short letter from Rose, and showed it to Jess.

"What does 'duck and cover, Donna's going to Howl' mean?"

Jess paled and pointed at a large falcon that just arrived and was flying towards the front table with a red envelope in its beak. "Auntie Donna sent someone a Howler" She saw it drop onto Dumbledore's lap. "Brace yourselves, Dumbledore's going to get an earful."

A few moments later everyone was looking at Dumbledore, who's face slowly lost color as everyone heard Donna's rant at a thousand times what it usually was. "_I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! SENDING HARRY TO LIVE WITH PETUNIA DRUSLEY, YOU HAVE GONE SENILE IF YOU THOUGHT EVEN FOR A MOMENT THAT SHE'D TREAT HIM LIKE FAMILY! SHE HATED ALL OF OUR KIND BECAUSE SHE WAS BLINDED BY JEALOUSY OF LILY! HELL, SEVERUS SNAPE WOULD HAVE BEEN A BETTER CHOICE THAN HER! AND THEN... AND THEN YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM ABOUT JESSICA, HIS LITTLE SISTER! YOU KNEW THAT HE'D BE SAFE WITH US, BUT YOU LEFT HIM WITH CHILD ABUSERS SO HE WOULD FIT THE BLOODY MOLD OF THE BLOODY PERFECT FUCKING HERO! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE AROUND CHILDREN, CONSIDERING EVERYTHING I HAVE JUST SAID. OH, AND BY THE WAY, DUMBLEDORE. I AM CALLING A CONVOCATION OF THE HOUSE HEIRS CONCERNING YOUR POSITION AND THE STATE OF AFFAIRS AT THIS SCHOOL. WE WILL BE ARRIVING ON ALL HALLOWS EVE AND WILL BE USING THE FOUNDER'S TOWER. IF YOU STILL HAVE A JOB AFTER THIS, I WILL BE VERYMUCH SURPRISED! IF YOU STILL HAVENT FAINTED FROM THIS, YOU'VE MORE BRAVERY THAN I GAVE YOU CREDIT. AND NOW, THERE'S SOMETHING AN OLD FRIEND OF OUR WORLD HAS TO TELL YOU, HEADMASTER."_

The entire hall went quiet for a few moments before the sound of a younger man's voice said "I am disappointed in you Albus. As the first to study under Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin I must say that you no longer reflect the views of the four founders, and therefore shun you in all forms of communication for the rest of your life."

The letter then tore itself up and everyone silently went to their classes, only to find them cancelled for the day, the professors all in meetings the rest of the day. Dumbledore looked as if he'd heard a ghost from his past. Only how could the man remember? He'd been Obliviated after their adventure.

Harry started to look for Jess, but as dragged off to do Quidditch practice by Wood.

* * *

Jess walked over to the lake and sat by the dock, thinking about all of the missed events in their lives from not growing up together, all of the memories they never would be able to share, and never being a family as children. She battled her emotions for over an hour, until one single tear fell into the lake. As it fell, the last of her emotional barriers fell away and she began to cry.

When Draco came looking for her when it was nearing lunchtime, he found her sobbing on the docks. He quietly sat down beside Jess and pulled her into his arms to comfort her. She buried her face in his robes as she continued to cry. She wasn't even aware that she was holding onto Draco, and he was mildly surprised that he didn't mind comforting the small, fiery red haired Gryffindor even if she was a Half-Blood, and according to his father unsuitable for a Pureblood like himself. Once he realized this as the sun set, he decided damn the rules his father laid down for him ever since he was a child, he was going to be his own person and a better man than his father.

He gently carried the now sleeping Gryffindor up to the castle and slipped in before Filch could lock the door. He wandered in the general direction of Professor McGonagall's office when he met Nearly Headless Nick.

"What are you doing with Miss Potter?" Nick said as he floated by Draco.

"She fell asleep on the docks while I was comforting her. Her aunt Donna's Howler to the Headmaster probably caused her to think about all of the memories she and Potter didn't get to share." He shifted Jess's weight so his hold on her was less precarious. "Would you mind leading me to the Gryffindor commonroom? Jess is awful heavy, even if she's such a small firstie."

Nick chuckled and lead Draco through some secret passageways that lead to the Fat Lady's portrait. Draco knocked on the portrait's frame. Hermione Granger opened the door and glared at him, before squeaking in surprise "You can't come in here!" as Draco muscled his way past her into the room.

"What would you rather I do? Leave Jess outside the door? Or, leave her asleep on the dock of the Black Lake? Because her brother was forced to practice all day by Wood, he wasn't there to comfort her and I was." He gently placed her on one of the couches and put a pillow underneath her head after saying "Rippey?"

With a crack a small house elf appeared and said "Yes, Master Malfoy?"

"Would you mind getting Miss Potter a blanket and some refreshments for both me and Miss Granger?" Draco asked the elf politely, promising that he'd free his family's house-elf Dobby when he went home for the holidays.

The elf bowed low "Of course sir." He disappeared and a few moments reappeared with a blanket which he handed to Draco before leaving for the kitchens.

Hermione stood speechless as she watched Draco gently care for the sleeping Gryffindor. Before she could help it she blurted out "Why are you doing this? You're a Slytherin!"

He turned towards he with a smile and said "Once the Founder's Heirs are assembled I am going to petition for a change of House. Hopefully they will grant my request and my father will disown me."

Hermione considered what he said when Rippey re-appeared with two other elves carrying food and drinks, which they set up on one of the empty tables.

Draco pulled out a chair and let Hermione sit before he did, showing his more chivalrous side to his rival for the first time. "I do apologize for my behavior towards you and your friends last year." he poured her some pumpkin juice as he continued "I had been raised by a man that felt that blood status was everything, and I believed him."

"What made you change?"

"She did." Draco nodded towards Jess, who was still sleeping on the couch in front of the fireplace. "I met her at the end of last July at Madam Malkin's. She opened my eyes with how she considered people to be genuinely good inside unless they've proved to her otherwise." Draco shrugged and said "Maybe I'll be able to know her better once I've challenged my Sorting with the backing of the Founder's Heirs."

Hermione smiled and said "I hope you like where you're placed. You are a much nicer person than when we first met. I hope that next time you walk through the Portrait hole you will be wearing Gryffindor colors. It takes an insane amount of bravery to do what you are going to do."

"I know." Draco stood up and walked over to Jess, looking down at her "She looks so much younger when she's sleeping." He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and turned towards the portrait hole and walked out. He looked at the Fat Lady and said politely "Would you mind not telling anyone I was here? I'd rather not have to explain myself to the Head of my House."

"Of course dear. I hope that you will come by to talk to me more often."

Draco bowed "Maybe I will. Good night."

"Good night." The portrait replied as she watched Draco walk down a secret passage to his House's Common room. She had high hopes for that boy, for all the fact he'd been Sorted into Slytherin.


	9. The Convocation

All Hallows Eve had arrived, and the entire castle was buzzing with excitement. The Headmaster's chair that morning had been replaced by five ornate chairs, one in red and gold, another in green and silver, blue and silver, one in yellow and black and one with the school crest itself on it. The Deputy Headmistress Professor Mc Gonagall told the assembled students at breakfast that morning "Today the Heirs of the Founders have returned for the Convocation of Heirs. Any one who wishes to be present at the Convocation has a right to do so." She paused before continuing to speak "Classes are cancelled for the day. Use your time wisely, and simply because there are no classes does not mean that the rules are suspended as well." The doors of the hall opened and in strode five witches and wizards. "Please welcome the five heirs." Once the five witches and wizards were assembled in front of their chairs, Professor McGonagall said their names "Gryffindor's Heir, Potions Mistress Donna Noble." The entire table of Gryffindor cheered as Donna took a seat with a wave. "Madam Amelia Bones, of Hufflepuff." the applause was almost as loud for her as for Donna, both being famous witches in their own right. "William Holmes of the House Ravenclaw" The muggleborns of every house along with the entire Ravenclaw table cheered, until Sherlock stood up with his hands out to quiet everyone.

He turned to the Professor with a bow before stating loud enough for the entire room to hear him "For Merlin's Sake, Minerva! My name is Sherlock Holmes! I wanted to leave the magical world for good, but no. Potions Mistress Noble had to lose her temper like when we were in school and call a Convocation of Heirs!" He stuffily sat down and crossed his arms while slouching in the ornate blue and silver chair.

"I think the Bird Boy is a little off his seed today, don't you?" Donna asked the hall, eliciting giggles from the students below.

"And we also have the Heir Apparent of the Slytherin House, Vincent Crabbe Senior." The quiet cheers for the known Lord Voldemort sympathizer were mostly from the Slytherin table.

Professor McGonagall turned to the short, silver and golden haired man that still stood by the large Hogwarts chair and asked him quietly "Forgive me, I haven't met you before. Who are you?"

He smiled at the Professor before turning to the four Houses and saying in a booming voice "I am the son of the Spirit of Hogwarts. My name is Godfrey Chaucer, and I declare this meeting of the Convocation of Heirs officially begun!" with that the banners that hung above the tables disappeared and a large boom echoed throughout the castle. In a much quieter voice he said to the students "Unless you wish to be bored to death by five old folk speaking I suggest you go and enjoy your free day."

After the majority of the students left only a handful of sixth and seventh year students remained along with Harry, Jess, Draco, and Hermione.

Soon after, everyone retired to the room behind the dais and were joined by Rose, the Doctor, and John. Jess ran to Rose shouting "Mum!" hugging her around the waist. harry followed behind her before saying "So you really want to be my parents?"

Rose said while pulling him into a hug "Of course we do. How did you like your new robes?"

"I love them. And I haven't needed to bring out my sewing kit yet, which really surprised me."

Rose smiled before turning to the Doctor "Isn't there something you wanted to discuss with Harry before the meeting starts?"

"Yes." He steered Harry over to the door and sat with him at the now empty Gryffindor table. "How are you doing, Harry?"

Harry shrugged "I'm fine, it's Jess I'm worried about. She's a lot more emotional than I am, and when Aunt Donna sent the Howler, I tried to find her all day, but when I came back to the Common Room that night, Hermione told me that shortly after sunset Draco carried her in and was acting really nice to her."

"Draco... Oh! Lucius's son. Hate that man. His son's alright though."

"I guess so." Harry replied dubiously.

"He told me that he'd protect Jess when she came to Hogwarts after meeting her at Madam Malkin's when she was getting her first set of robes." Harry looked at his adopted father in surprise "Oh, yes. Your sister made more friends with people of all the different houses than anyone I've ever met. And that's including your father James."

Rose poked her head out of the door and called to her husband and Harry "It's starting!"

As the Doctor and Harry found seats in the room, the son of the Hogwarts Spirit called the Convocation to order. "This session of the Convocation of Heirs has officially come to order. Are there any petitions before we begin the discussion on whether the current headmaster is fit for his position as such?"

Draco stood up and said in a firm voice "I petition the right to challenge my Sorting!"

"What is your name?" Chaucer replied.

"Draco Malfoy, son of Lord Malfoy."

Chaucer looked at the other heirs, all of them impressed that a Malfoy would challenge his placement into Slytherin after a year of being within the house. "Any objections?" Looking at the other Heirs once more he said "Petition accepted, Mister Malfoy. Does your father know about this?"

"No." The answer was so firm and forceful that the Heirs were mildly surprised by it.

Donna then said "Good for you. I always thought that there was bravery in your family."

Draco shrugged "I probably got it from my mother, Mistress Noble. She is a Black, after all."

That got a laugh from all but the Heir Apparent of Slytherin, who frowned.

Once everyone stopped laughing, Chaucer said "Bring in the Sorting Hat!"

Once the sorting Hat arrived, it was placed on Draco's head and began to speak to him within his head "_Well, well well, young Malfoy. Back again?"_

_"Yes, I'm back. Now sort me again."_

_"It took guts to go against everything you know. What shall it be? Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?"_

_"Please, I'd prefer to go to Gryffindor."_

_"Very well, then. Better be..."_ and it spoke aloud for everyone to hear "GRYFFINDOR!"

Draco smiled as his robes changed from green and silver to red and gold. The entire room clapped and Jess ran to him, hugging him and eliciting chuckles from all but Donna who was outright guffawing at her niece's antics.

After a few other petitions of varying importance were dealt with, the Convocation recessed for lunch and Harry had the newly made Gryffindor sit next to him at their house table where they ate lunch.

After lunch was over, Draco and Harry returned to watch the investigation of Dumbledore. The Heirs called numerous people including John and Donna to testify for and against Dumbledore. At the end, the Heir of the Hogwarts Spirit said "I and the other Heirs agree. Professor Albus Dumbledore is no longer fit to be headmaster and shall be replaced by Professor Minerva McGonagall. In her place as Head of Gryffindor House, Heir Donna Noble will take her place and her job as Professor of Transfiguration until a suitable replacement can be found or she accepts her position as permanent professor of her subject."

Donna groaned as the Convocation was closed. She left to clear out her potions lab and grabbed any books that she needed to read to refresh her memory.

Harry, Hermione, and Jess brought Draco up to their Common Room and announced to the assembled members of the Gryffindor House that Draco Malfoy was a new member of their House and must be welcomed as a member of their House.

That night, Draco settled into his bed, smiling as he thought about how he changed his life that day. He snorted as he thought about how his father's reaction to hearing from Crabbe Sr. about his change of house. He also knew that he didn't care if he was disowned, because he decided to do the same once he was seventeen.

As he closed his eyes he smiled, excited to begin his new life tomorrow as a Lion and leave the House of Snakes far behind him.


	10. The New Marauders

"Draco! Wake up." Harry shook his little sister's best friend.

"Whaaa?"

"It's morning, and Jess wanted to talk to you before we went down to breakfast."

Draco's eyes snapped open "Is this real? I'm a Gryffindor?"

Harry smiled "Yup. Now get dressed. Jess wants to talk to you."

Draco smiled "I thought I was dreaming." He got up and walked over to his chair and pulled out his wand after setting down a tiny red box on the floor. "Engorgio"

The small red box grew to almost Draco's height. He smiled when he saw Harry's eyes widen in astonishment "It's better to have a full length wardrobe in my pocket than carry around a heavy trunk. Besides, it keeps my robes from becoming wrinkled." He opened the doors and pulled out a pair of shoes, robes, and a few other items that he used to clean any dirt or lint from the robes he wore the day before.

After he was dressed and miniaturized his wardrobe again, he walked down to where Jess was sitting, snuck up on her, and placed his hands over her eyes. "Draco!" she exclaimed, grinning once she was standing. She then said "Professor Noble asked me to tell you that she wishes to speak to you before you go to breakfast."

"Where is Professor Noble?"

"Right here." Donna said from behind him.

"Gaah!" Draco exclaimed. "Professor! Please don't do that, you gave me a fright!"

Donna gave him his new timetable "Here is your new timetable. Congratulations on becoming a Lion."

"Thank you, Professor. Have you notified my father of my change of house?"

"No. He will be here at the end of the week and you may tell him in person if you'd like."

"Thank you."

Donna turned to her niece and nephew "Shouldn't you two be heading down to breakfast?"

"Yes, Professor. We were just waiting for Draco." Harry said politely.

"Harry, when it is just you, me, and your friends and we are in this room or my office, please call me Aunt Donna, or Aunt or just Donna. You are family now, and family does not do formal."

Harry smiled as Jess giggled "Yes, Aunt Donna. I will try to be less formal." He took an exaggerated bow which caused him to fall over when Draco nudged him from behind. Harry rolled over and glared at him as he and Jess laughed.

"I'm sorry, it was too good to be true. You were perfect." Draco said while laughing and wiping imaginary tears from his eyes.

Donna snorted "I can't believe it. It's almost like having the Marauders back. If only you had that damn map."

"What map?" Fred Weasley said as he entered the Common Room, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"The Marauder's Map." Donna looked suspiciously at the parchment sticking out of his pocket.

Fred went pale as Donna walked over to him, pulled it out of his pocket, and said with her wand tapping the parchment "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The parchment's ink revealed itself to be a map. She looked at Fred in the eyes. He swallowed nervously. "Nicked it from Filch?" she asked. He nodded. "Good, I was worried that the poor thing would never be found again." She looked at the map with the fondness of a mother to her child.

Fred gasped before saying "You're Miss Panthera?"

"Spot on." Donna smirked as Fred ran back up to his dormitory.

They could hear Fred shouting in the background for George to get up, and Donna said "There were five of us the first time the marauders were here, and there are five once again. Just make sure I don't catch you." She winked before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

Fred and George ran down the stairs as fast as they could "Where did she go?"

"To breakfast, the same as we should be." Jess said before skipping to the Portrait hole.

Harry and Draco grinned as they left the confused twins standing with their mouths open in shock, realizing that Professor Noble was the adopted aunt of Jess and Harry, and they had grown up as neighbors to the powerful prankster. They quickly followed behind them, saying "May we please have the map back?"

"Nope! As the youngest of the second generation of the Marauders, I keep the map! It's in the book of Marauder rules, set down over two decades ago by Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, and Miss Panthera. 'The youngest trickster of the marauders is the holder of the Map, and shall be revered as the Map carrier until he or she can pass it unto the next marauder.'" Jess said, smirking at the four boys.

"Is she really..."

"your sister?"

Harry looked at the twins. "Yes, but she was partly raised by our new Head of House."

Draco smiled, thinking that with such a wonderful start to his years as a Gryffindor, he wondered why he'd ever been proud of being a Slytherin when his new house-mates were so much more fun.


	11. The First Attack

When Jess and Draco left the Great Hall after the feast, they went up to the second floor corridor to take a different route to the common room. When they were walking near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Jess slipped in a puddle of water.

"Jess! Are you alright?" Draco asked her when he heard her head crack as it hit the stone floor.

"I don't know... Am I?" Jess moaned "Draco? Where are we?"

"Come on, I need to get you to Madam Pomfrey." Draco gently picked Jess up, trying to keep her head steady as he walked down to the infirmary. He was panicking, cursing himself for not watching Jess more carefully.

* * *

"Madam Pomfery!" Draco exclaimed as he carried Jess into the Infirmary.

"Oh, my! Set her on the bed there. What happened?"

"She slipped in a puddle near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on the second floor."

"She hit her head?"

"Yes. I heard it quite clearly."

From the bed Jess said "Draco? Where's my brother?" She looked at Draco without really seeing him.

"Would you like me to get him?" Draco asked the first year softly as Madam Pomfrey watched, comparing them to two other students she had decades ago.

"No." She winced "I don't want to make him worry." She tried to turn her head. "Why is it so dark?"

"Don't move, you might have hurt your head pretty badly." Draco ordered her as Madam Pomfrey cast a few diagnostic spells.

She pulled him aside "Will you stay with her while I get Professor Noble and her brother?" Draco nodded as she handed him a few vials of different potions. "Give her these one at a time, and have her drink a full goblet of water after they are finished."

Draco turned back to Jess, vials in hand as Madam Pomfrey bustled off to find Donna and Harry.

* * *

"Professor Noble?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she entered Donna's study.

"Yes, Poppy?" Donna was sitting having tea with Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"I need you and Mr. Potter to come with me to the Infirmary."

While Harry, Donna, and Madam Pomfrey were walking to the Infirmary, the twins ran up to Donna and said together "Professor! Both Jess and Draco are missing, and there is a note on the second floor corridor talking about the Chamber of Secrets being opened again!"

"Jess had a fall, and Draco is watching her. You can join us if you are quiet." Madam Pomfrey said sternly to the twins.

Donna looked at the boys and said "We will talk after we see how Jess is."

* * *

Draco was sitting next to Jess when the group finally arrived "She's asleep." Draco said to Madam Pomfrey, looking at her before turning to Harry and Donna "I should have been able to catch her. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Harry shrugged, understanding.

"Will she be alright?" Donna asked Madam Pomfrey as she cast a few more diagnostic and healing spells.

"In time, she will make a full recovery." When she saw Donna's questioning look, she explained. "When Miss Potter fell, she hit her head, hard. When she wakes, I will have to see how she is before allowing you to have her go back to her normal classes."

"I'll help tutor her." Draco said unexpectedly as he watched the two adults. When they turned to look at him he sighed. "If I hadn't been looking for an alternate route to the Common Room, we wouldn't have been in the second floor corridor, and Jess wouldn't have slipped in that puddle." He paused then looked directly at Madam Pomfrey. "Why did she ask about it being dark?"

This time the Matron sighed "I was hoping to wait until she was awake to say this. Miss Potter might have temporarily lost some of her sight from her fall. Mr. Malfoy, when she fell... did she hit the back of her head squarely on the floor?"

"Yes."

"Then I hope that the injury is minor."

"You Hope?" Harry yelled at the Matron "My sister is quite possibly blind or partially blind and all you can do is hope that she will be fine?"

"Yes! Magic can't solve everything, Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey breathed in before continuing "If you, Mr. Malfoy, and the two Mister Weasleys would like to stay here tonight, you may with your head of house's permission."

Donna nodded. "I can't stay with you, but I must see what the young Weasley twins were saying as we were coming to see Jess."

* * *

"Professor Noble!" Headmistress McGonagall exclaimed when Donna reached the second floor corridor near the girl's lavatory. "I sent the Weasley twins to find you, what happened?"

"I had to take Mr. Potter to see his sister in the infirmary. Apparently she fell in a puddle of water near here and was taken to the infirmary by Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh, what do you make of this?" the Headmistress pointed to the petrified cat hanging by its tail and the words written in red on the wall 'THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.'

"My question, Minerva, is why is it open again?" Professor Flitwick squeaked.

"Again?" Donna was intrigued by the fact that this had happened before.

"Last time it happened over fifty years ago. A student died, and the school almost closed." the Headmistress elaborated.

"Ah." Donna looked at the corridor and said "Minerva, I can see three options. We have my brothers come and take a look, or we can bring in the annoyance that is the Ravenclaw Heir Sherlock Holmes or his elder brother Mycroft. Or, we can pray that it doesn't happen again. What do we do, Headmistress?"

"We do both options one and two. You can contact your brothers while I arrange for both William and Mycroft to come assist them."


	12. The New Professors

When the boys woke up after sleeping on the floor in the sleeping bags Donna had summoned for them, they realized they were not alone.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor!" a tall, gangly man with spikey brown hair in a brown suit said as the blond woman with him continued to talk with Madam Pomfrey.

"Dad!" Harry exclaimed, running over to the Doctor and hugging him around the waist.

"Hello Harry." he smiled as he hugged his son back."Draco, Gred, Forge." He nodded as he greeted the other three boys. He smiled when Rose walked over to them.

"Hello, boys." Rose smiled at the twins, before turning to Draco "Draco come here and give me a hug." Draco walked over confused, and allowed himself to be enveloped in a warm, motherly hug."I know you didn't mean for Jess to get hurt, but I also know that while Madam Pomfrey was busy trying to find Harry you made sure that Jess was cared for." Draco blushed as he stepped back, not saying a word because he knew he would only trip over his own words. Rose winked at him "I know that you like my daughter, Draco. Just like I also know that you four boys and Jess are the next generation of Marauders." she held up her hand as all four boys began to protest what she'd said. "I have my sources. And if you lot are as clever as your Head of House says you are, you will also have found the original Marauders' Map and have been told who the founding members really were."

"Hello, mum." Harry said quietly before being pulled into a hug with his mother, relaxing and enjoying the warmth of it.

"Hello, sweetheart." she looked at Harry's face carefully "You look a lot like Lily."

"Really?"

"You have her eyes, but the height and frame are partially hers as well." she smiled as Harry hugged her tightly. "She and I were chasers together when we were in Gryffindor. You didn't inherit your skills on the broom from just your father." She smiled at him before looking at Madam Pomfrey. "Has there been any change?"

The Matron shook her head "She hasn't woken yet."

The Doctor said "I'll do a diagnostic myself, thanks. I need to see exactly what was harmed when she fell."

As he scanned Jess's head with his sonic screwdriver, Rose explained to Madam Pomfrey "My husband is the only person that I know of that has degrees in four fields of both magical and muggle medicine. He invented all of the tools he uses himself."

"And they only work for me, so don't go trying to steal them." the Doctor snapped as he glared at the screwdriver.

"Anyways, he can help her get back on her feet in no time." Turning to the four boys "Would you mind showing me the way to the Great Hall? It has been a long time since I last walked these halls." she walked out with the four boys, followed by Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

Once they left, the Doctor pulled out a vial of bluish-black liquid and poured it into her mouth. After a few minutes, Jess woke up and groaned.

"Good morning, sunshine." the Doctor smiled once he saw her eyes open.

"Dad? Why am I in the Infirmary?"

"You took a nasty fall last night."

"Oh." Jess sat up in the bed.

"Do you feel well enough to go to class today?" the Doctor asked as he watched her carefully.

"Yes. All I have today is Charms, Herbology, and double Potions with Slytherin."

"Very well then. Let's get you to the Great Hall." the Doctor smiled as he watched her bounce out of bed, and rush to the neatly folded uniform on the chair next to the changing screens.

* * *

When the Doctor and Jess entered the Great Hall, Jess had her robes on, and the Doctor had exchanged his suit for traditional black wizard robes. Once Jess was seated, and the Doctor was seated in his chair at the Professor's table the Headmistress held up a hand. Once the room was quiet she said "As I'm sure all of the school knows, we are in very troublesome times. Last night the Chamber of Secrets was re-opened and Mr. Filch's cat was petrified. To investigate this matter, I have asked John and Doctor Smith, along with his wife Rose Tyler-Smith to investigate along side both Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. Professor Watson will be assisting Madam Hooch with flying lessons and refereeing Quidditch matches."

Harry whispered to Ron "I hope that John is prepared to deal with a miniature Lily Evans on the Quidditch pitch."

Ron sniggered as Hermione shushed them, trying to hear what else the Headmistress was saying.

"Professor Sherlock Holmes will be replacing Professor Lockheart, who has seemingly vanished." she waited for the cheers to die down before continuing. "Professor Mycroft Holmes will be taking over as Deputy Headmaster and will be in charge of the Dueling Club." She looked at Donna, who nodded before she continued. "And the Doctor, along with his brother will be using Ligilimens to screen all of the students and staff. We will be starting with the Seventh year students and staff. The Prefects will be notified of the order of houses and years so that we can do this as quickly as we can. But for now, it is breakfast, so eat up."

* * *

While Harry waited for Ron to finish, he talked to Hermione about their new professors.

"So, why did you start to hyperventilate when you saw who our new DODA Professor was announced?"

Hermione blushed "Professor S. Holmes is well known in the muggle world for his work as a consulting detective. And he's my godmother's tenant."

Both students jumped when from behind them a deep baritone voice said "Yes, I suppose I am."

"Professor Holmes! We didn't hear you come out of the Hall!" Hermione exclaimed as she saw the tall professor behind them.

"Hello, Hermione." Professor Watson said with a grin as he stepped from behind Sherlock.

"Hello, Professor." Hermione grinned, and Harry could almost feel the happiness emanating from her smile.

"Careful, 'Mione. You're broadcasting your emotions again." Sherlock mock-scolded her.

"Yes, sir. I'm just happy to see my godmother's two honorary sons." Hermione paused, and thought for a moment before asking "How is Martha?"

"Mrs. Hudson is fine. Molly will be joining Sherlock here soon." John said as he elbowed Sherlock, who blushed.

"No." Hermione stared as John grinned "He didn't." Sherlock's blush deepened as he tried to control his emotions.

"No. She did." John guffawed as he explained "Sherlock was sitting alone in the morgue with Molly, and she showed him two rings and said 'Will you marry me?'"

"And I said yes because I was going to ask her at her birthday party anyways." Sherlock cut in before he could be embarrassed by his long-time friend and blogger.

Hermione giggled before looking at the time and exclaiming "Harry! We're going to be late to Potions!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall.

"It was nice meeting you, Professors!" Harry called as he was forced to keep up with Hermione.

John chuckled as he watched Sherlock.

"What?" Sherlock asked John once he'd broken out of his reverie.

"Oh, nothing. Oh, look. It's Professor Noble, and I'm late for teaching my first class." John said before disappearing down one of the side-corridors that lead to the quidditch pitch.

"Hello, Donna." Sherlock said as he walked towards both of their classrooms.

"Hello, Sherlock." Donna said back as she walked with him. They walked in silence, each trying to think of what to say.

"Where did you go for three years?" Sherlock said once they reached her classroom.

"I traveled with Rose, Doctor, and John." She shrugged, not willing to go into many details about what happened.

"So you and John..."

"Oh, goodness no! That human Papercut? No way would I ever!" Donna exclaimed.

"Oh. Well, I'd better get ready for my first class."

"Did you and Molly finally get together? You've both been making cow eyes at each other since our fourth years."

"We're engaged." Sherlock smiled. "Molly wanted me to tell you that she wants you to be Maid of Honor, and that she won't take no for an answer."

Donna laughed "Well then, I guess that means Rose is going to be making everyone's clothes."

Sherlock's face went pale and he excused himself. Donna chuckled before going into her office to prepare for her next class.


End file.
